universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Braun Strowman
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Running Powerslam Strowman quickly grabs his opponents forward. After a brief moment, you can slam down your opponents downward. While the movement can be slow, the slam itself did heavy damage and can strike anyone near the slam for more damage. You can also use this move to drop opponents onto ledges and hazard if you close to the edge. Side B - Chain Throw Strowman grabs an announced chair as he throws it onto his opponents. The chair travel in a large disease, as it’s hit heavy damage with a small chance of stun. After the chair used, it's now become an item of its own, where at this point, the move can only be reused when you regain the chair as an item or if it disappears from the stage. Up B - Running Dropkick Storwman did a small leap as he dropkicks forward onto his opponents.The dropkick itself has small range, unable to range higher area and overall have poor recovery. The upward being then it does high damage rate, especially when used mid-air. Down B - Spinebuster Strowman performs a counter move, as anyone who touches you during the 4-second flame, will get spine buster onto the ground. The impact of this attack is heavy, as it’s charge hard damage with a chance of stun if the characters are heavy. You can also hold the opponents for 4 seconds to move their simply before the slam. Final Smash - Aborminable Ambulance Strowman notice an Big Ambulance onto the stage. Afterward, he begins to tip over the Ambulance onto the stage. The Ambulance itself easily crush opponents under impact as it’s easily cause serious massive damage. The Ambulance easily cover the front area where you’re facing, so be wise when using this attack. Assist Trophies Action (EWBR) Once Strowman is summoned, he perform an Triangle choke onto an nearby opponent, trapping their into an rapid damages until they stuggle out of the hold. Strowman lands for 20 seconds or shorter it's someone KO'ed him. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Monster Category:Black Sheep Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Wrestler Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Strong Character Category:WWE Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Hugger Category:Beard Category:Brute Category:Pro Wrestling Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Assist Trophies (Elite Warriors) Category:EWBR Ultimate